


Thunderbolt and Lightning

by certifries



Series: Persona Kiss Series [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/pseuds/certifries
Summary: Yuuki and Akira just want to watch a movie together but a thunderstorm makes the power go out and they end up comforting eachother in the darkness.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Series: Persona Kiss Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Thunderbolt and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> for the tumblr kiss prompt list:
> 
> Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
> 
> Tentative kisses given in the dark.

Originally, in the very beginning, they were planning to watch a movie, make some popcorn, spend the night bundled up close and cuddling. Usual boyfriend evenings, innocent and soft, nothing even remotely exciting. Just the two of them catching up on contact and affection, the kind of touch they've been denied all week. Too busy with work and their studies to spend any significant amount of time together. 

Sojiro has left already, leaving Yuuki and Akira to lock up for the day. Morgana is staying with Futaba, who insisted to keep the cat for emotional support. Something about binging a new horror series. Both Yuuki and Akira are sure that Morgana will be the one to need support, not Futaba. 

Ah, but either way, they're lucky enough to have the cafe to themselves. No one there to disturb them and no one they could disturb in return. Not that their relationship is particularly secret. They're way too affectionate for that. Even if they tried to keep it hidden in the beginning, on Yuuki's insistence, eventually it became unbearable and after they finished highschool, they finally came public with their love. 

The attic is cold as always, the mattress old and stiff, but it's a home more than any other place, for both of them. All they need is eachother and a soft blanket to share. 

Rain is pattering softly against the window, the wind picking up and insistently making itself known, rattling the glass of Akira's windows. They're relaxed and comfortably, watching on as Belle leaves to run after her father, the calm only disturbed by thunder and lightning. But they will not be deterred. Nothing can stop them softly humming along the cheesy songs as they watch the characters make more or less questionable choices. 

At least they know that this story will have a happy end. It would've been nice to know theirs would have one as well. 

Just as Belle and Beast are about to realize they're in love, the room is covered in a thick blanket of darkness. Only lightning able to cut through the sudden and deafening silence.

The change in atmosphere is instant and unavoidable, Yuuki clinging to Akira as if he's the only thing keeping him alive. As if their demons will come crawling from the shadows and remind them of the terrors of the past. Akira pets his hair, trying to calm him down, shifting to be face to face and kiss Yuuki's forehead, nose, cheeks and finally his lips. 

Yuuki closes his eyes, letting himself drift away in the comfort of Akira's arms surrounding him and holding him close. Of course Akira always knows what he needs, but Yuuki can feel Akira's tension as well. The discomfort doesn't stem so much from the darkness itself rather than the lack of control of their current situation. 

Yuuki shifts to lie on top of Akira, cupping his face with his hands and descending to cover Akira's face in gentle kisses. He whispers soft nothings whenever they part, both of them smiling and grinning at the silliness the words eventually take. 

It doesn't take long before touches start to linger, kisses deepen and noises are exchanged in quiet gasps and whispers of the other's name. 

They're careful, gentle, afraid to break the fragile thing between them. Akira is always so kind to him, so careful, as if he's something precious, as if he breaks easily. Yuuki can't really tell if he loves or hates it. 

He loves the gentle affection, the careful touches, the attention he gets all to himself. He loves Akira's care, loves that no matter what happens, Akira would never hurt him, not even unintentionally. 

He hates how he feels inferior, feels fragile, as if he's weak and breakable. He doesn't want to be. Being weak is what led to this in the first place, he doesn't want to be weak anymore. 

Yuuki pushes Akira down into the pillows insistently, straddling him. He wants to be in control, he wants to be strong, but he doesn't know how. He's never been in charge of anything, not even his own life. 

Soon he realizes just how out of his element he is here, when Akira's hands shift from his hips upward, underneath the wide shirt he chose to wear to hide his imperfections. Curves that aren't meant to be there. 

Yuuki stops with a soft gasp, eyes closed, his forehead touches against Akira's. But he doesn't move further than this, wants this closeness more than anything else. 

"Please take care of me", he whispers against Akira and the other is more than happy to comply, resuming where they left off and locking their lips once again.


End file.
